


Silky Smooth.

by Vixenility



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenility/pseuds/Vixenility
Summary: After a long night, Jill still finds Claire ravishing.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Silky Smooth.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece! Also very unoriginal title but come on.

Jill Valentine’s hands couldn’t help themselves once she felt the silky smooth skin of Claire Redfield’s shoulders. Her hands just glided slowly, appreciating every little inch of her; the sizzling pan was the only soundtrack save for Claire’s soft chuckle and appreciative hum. Jill closed her eyes and felt the outline of Claire’s toned arm, feeling the little hairs and engulfing herself in that subtle warmth from being close to Claire. In reality, the woman was just cooking the morning eggs with the sun glowing gold behind her. Just an apron and that supple butt in display. And yet, the woman looked so attractive to Jill, especially when just waking up.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” said the just-out-of-bed Jill with hair disheveled and a goofy smile. The sweet tingles all over her body were gone but the remnants and the good night sleep left her feeling just as good. 

The redhead couldn’t help but to look over her shoulder behind her, noticing Jill’s concentration and feeling that light tickle. “I take it you slept well?” Claire’s voice was low, a mere hum atop the cooking eggs and bacon.

“Yes, I did,” Jill mumbled out before she finally let her hands slither around Claire’s waist, travelling slowly until they just held her tight against her, possessively perhaps. But just the right amount of possessive. Forehead against Claire’s shoulder, she spoke a little clearer this time. “You should’ve told me you were a good masseuse.” 

“And ruin my move? No way,” Claire laughed, turning off the heat from the stove yet feeling her own body supplying its heat. Her eyes caught the half-empty wine bottle sitting quietly by the counter with two empty glasses, one of them stained with a red lipstick that was now fully gone from Jill’s lips, instead they were once spread across Claire’s neck and while the visible mark was gone, she could still feel it.

  
“Perhaps, or I would’ve encouraged you earlier,” Jill mumbled again before she giggled. It’s not often she gets to let loose like this. “Now I know who to come to when I’m tense.”

“Really now?”

Lips met Claire’s shoulder softly, giving just a small peck of love before it started to travel up to her neck. “I’ll pay you back each time.”

And Claire couldn’t say no to that persuasive tone.


End file.
